


Abnormality: Naïve Bliss

by Wixoss86



Series: Caged Chronicles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixoss86/pseuds/Wixoss86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peaceful illusion of childhood makes the future harder to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormality: Naïve Bliss

Tetsuya was happy to go to school every day. Never was he concerned that his interaction with his teachers was limited. He was an independent, quiet, and polite kid unlike the unruliness of many of his peers. Kids were hard to manage; especially when most of the class had yet to turn eight.

He understood the lessons fairly well and would usually get 70s on his quizzes and assignments. He proved himself capable so he was trusted to his own devices. Occasionally he would help students with their language class because it was the one class that he clearly excelled in. It probably had to do with the fact that he liked to read and would ask his relatives to help him with words he didn't know.

His classmates were his friends and his enemies—

Kuroko didn't hate anyone. He never experienced hate.

Dislike. Yes.

Furry. Yes.

Annoyance. Yes.

But hate? What did even mean to hate something or someone?

He never thought of such things unless trying to understand a character in a story of his. It was fiction. It wasn't like there were connections could be made with him.

He liked his life the way it was.

.

.

.

Those were the simple days.

Kuroko would go home and do his homework, like the teacher had asked of them (the class). Then he would do whatever his mind could think of—usually resulting in reading because there was only so much an eight year old can do on their own.

Dinner was always family time and politely discussed things with each other openly.

Kuroko's parents were proud of their son. Their friends would always question how they raised such a nice boy when their own children were rowdy or could be overbearing. In reality, they had done nothing special. Tetsuya was just that great of a person. They had no worries of Kuroko going to school when it had been time aside from the thought that their little Tetsuya was growing up.

Tetsuya would tell his parents about his classes and the friends he made.

Everything was normal.

.

.

.

Kuroko couldn't remember when he started watching people. His observations didn't let him know more about who he watched personally, but did hint at their emotions and physical habits—mostly the latter.

People were an interest to him. It started when he realized that people were very different from each other but shared many commonalities. He started grouping people into categories believing people can be sorted into groups. True enough, he watched eyes stray when lying or a shift in position when uncomfortable. It was this perception of spending time with the same people almost on a daily basis that allowed Kuroko to see through them. In that respect people were nothing particularly interesting. He kept observing, though, when their homeroom teacher had to sit the class down to sort out a hostile problem between the genders of the class which been ongoing from the beginning of the year.

At first he thought it was a joke, but sure enough the class was forced into a conversation for 20 never noticed.

It made him curious if there were other things he didn't know.

He didn't know people as well as he thought.

.

.

.

Kuroko's class went on a field trip. They were on a tour of a museum when Kuroko noticed the liquid of a spilt drink on the floor. To avoid stepping in it, he walked behind the person he was standing beside to walk on his other side. The boy looked to his left when he noticed Kuroko wasn't there. He was about to call out to the teacher when he noticed his classmate was on the other side of him. He jumped in fright and looked back and forth wondering how he didn't notice Kuroko move when they had been talking to each other.

Kuroko didn't know why the boy was shocked. He had been looking at him when he switched sides.

It started a personal trend.

.

.

.

Kuroko met Ogiwara in fifth grade. They became basketball buddies from living in the same neighbourhood and liking the same sport. Hanging out with someone out of school had only happened once before and it was a group outing where he was pushed to the back of everyone's mind so he may as well have not been there. They also talked about basketball and not school related matters.

It was a new experience.

If his classmates were friends then Ogiwara would be his best friend. It only made sense.

That decision was made on the first day they met after introductions and playing for no longer than 20 minutes.

.

.

.

Kuroko was now a middle school student. He would be attending Teiko. His peaceful childhood had been too sheltered for the change.

**Author's Note:**

> And now you guys are probably confused as to how the stories are related XP (for those of you who were already confused)


End file.
